


black and white and annoying captains

by fallen_angles



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Soccer!au, high school!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:39:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6311935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallen_angles/pseuds/fallen_angles





	black and white and annoying captains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choimiah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choimiah/gifts).



Youngjae fidgets with the hem of his dark burgundy hoodie, then the black straps of his backpack before turning his attention to the not-so-conspicuous hole in his faded jeans, waiting anxiously for his turn. The rest is routine.

“Name?”

Choi Youngjae.

“Grade?”

Third year.

“Number of tardies?”

Eleven.

The receptionist looks up at him and tilts down her glasses, thin eyebrows narrowed and eyes slanted in scrutiny. “Pardon?”

Youngjae gulps. “Uhm. Eleven. Ma’am.”

She scribbles something down on the notepad before her, rips the page off in a graceful yet terrifying fashion, and presents the slip to Youngjae.

“Choi Youngjae, eleven absences, detention after school.”

Youngjae gapes at the detention slip. “Please no, I can’t get a detention! This’ll ruin my record, please, you can’t do this to me!”

The receptionist glares at him in a way that’s more intimidating than he’s used to. “I’ve let you off the hook far too many times, time for you to pay up. Detention after school today.”

Youngjae hears glass shatter in the back of his mind. “No, no, no please no, this will look terrible on my record, I can’t have a detention, please!”

“Too bad, Choi. You’re never going to get to school on time if I keep letting your tardies slide. Detention after school, no exceptions.”

Youngjae’s about to attempt his last desperate protest when a tall middle aged man with a silver whistle at the end of an eye-catching blue layard swinging around his neck barges into the school attendance office, eyes dark and glaring. Youngjae immediately shifts as far away from the man as he can.

“Stupid teenage girls, always trying to flirt,” he grumbles as he marches around the room, his heavy stomping reverberating through the hardwood floor. “Stupid teenage boys, always letting them.”

Youngjae gulps timidly, and the man swings his head around towards the sound, glaring at him. After a moment of being pierced through by dark, intimidating eyes, the man’s expression softens, and Youngjae almost notices a slight grin in the corners of his chapped lips.

“Hey, kid. You the tardy one the staff keeps talking about?”

Youngjae’s tongue seems to be frozen for a few moments until he regains mobility. “Uh, yeah, I guess? Wait, why does the staff talk about me-”

The man’s eyes brighten instantaneously and he grins, a stark contrast to his earlier fierce grumbling. “Great! I’m sure you’ve got a lot of detentions to make up, hm? How about I take care of that for you, and you work as the boys’ soccer team’s waterboy? The only volunteers for the position are girls wanting to stare at my players all day and never do the work. But if I had you do it, my players won’t be so distracted during practices anymore.”

Youngjae feels some sort of relief bubble in his chest. “You mean...I won’t have to serve any detentions? As in it won’t appear on my school record at all?”

The man, the soccer coach, Youngjae realizes, flicks his hand as if to wave away all of Youngjae’s worries. “No problem, kid. You’ll only have to come to two practices a week and every game, no exceptions. You up to it, boy?”

“Wait-” The receptionist cuts in, voice shrill but weak against the coach’s naturally loud voice. “You can’t do that! That’s my job, and I assigned him detention!”

The coach waves his hand dismissively once again. “Oh, I’m sure the school board will understand. Besides, being waterboy should be punishment enough.”

Youngjae feels a chill run down his spine, but he quickly shoves his worries away. _Anything than ruining my school record._

“Alright,” he manages to squeak out. “So when do I begin?”

-

Youngjae starts that day. The sun is sweltering, and he thanks all the powers in the universe that he’s allowed to sit in the shade while the soccer players hone their skills. The coach hadn’t had him do anything strenuous, only moving around equipment and fetching water for the players. Youngjae hopes it stays that way.

The players themselves had seemed disappointed in their new waterboy, probably wanting some girls on the sidelines cheering and swooning, but Youngjae doesn’t mind the discomfort. At least they aren’t especially discourteous, and that’s enough for him.

His new position goes quite well, actually, and after finishing all his assigned duties, he’s allowed to sit and watch. Studying the physical appearances of each player, Youngjae can understand why so many girls had volunteered for the position. They’re quite attractive, he’ll admit.

“So, tell me, did you come here to enjoy the show?”

With a jolt, Youngjae realizes the team was on break, the players reaching for the full water bottles lined neatly side by side on the bench beside him. He tilts his head upwards to see the team captain, Im Jaebum, standing before him, water in hand and fingers running through his sweat-soaked hair. His appearance is absolutely disgusting, and Youngjae would like to steer clear away from him, but he’s also blocking the sun in his position, and for that at least he’s grateful.

“No,” he replies in a matter of fact. “It was actually to get out of detention.”

Jaebum laughs, voice all raspy from his haggard breathing due to excessive physical movement. “It’s okay, you can tell me. It was really to see me practice, wasn’t it?”

Youngjae scowls at that. “Of _course_ not! I wouldn’t sink so low as to do something like that.”

“You don’t have to act so defensive about it, I get it.” Jaebum jogs off onto the field, their coach’s whistles becoming more urgent with every moment the players linger at the edge of the field. “You’re not too bad looking yourself, you know.”

Youngjae huffs and is about to spit something back a scalding reply, but by then Jaebum’s gone, whisked away in a whirlwind of shrill whistles, impressive goals, and black and white.

-

Youngjae’s elbows dig into his thighs as he rests his face upon his sweaty, open palms. The sun shows no mercy as it beats its harsh rays upon the earth.

Youngjae is exhausted as he watches the soccer players practice, mind wandering to the huge stack of papers he has to go through before class the next morning. He sighs, wishing he was allowed to work on homework while on duty. Even though he already had the water for the players lined up neatly and all the equipment in place, he was required to have his hands and head free in case he was needed for anything else.

He watches as the soccer ball is passed between skillful feet before carefully making its way to the net by the far end of the field, number forty-eight scoring an impressive goal. As the players stop to congratulate their teammate, Youngjae notices a figure in the corner of his eye jogging back to his position. Their eyes meet, and Jaebum stops running for a moment to shoot him a smirk. He wants to punch his perfect nose until it looks like a rotten tomato.

Though it’s weeks away, Youngjae wishes for the end of the season.

-

“Ouch!”

“Then stop squirming you idiot!” Youngjae tugs sharply on Jaebum’s injured arm just to irk him.

“Hey!”

“Shut up or you’re never going to get out of here.”

Jaebum hisses as Youngjae haphazardly slaps on some ointment. “You know, the school nurse is a lot more gentle than you.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry _dear_ ,” Youngjae starts with his best impression of their gentle nurse. “But your sweet nurse isn’t here today and apparently as waterboy and equipment manager, I’m assigned the job of patching you up. So stop complaining.”

“I’m not complaining.” Jaebum says, and surprisingly Youngjae can hear the sincerity in his voice, but the teasing is there too. “Having you attend to me is much more preferable.”

Youngjae doesn’t reply, pretending to be absorbed in his work as he wraps bandages around Jaebum’s bicep. The muscles are smooth and rock hard (Jaebum is obviously flexing in attempt to show off), and he tries his best not to let his fingers linger, lest he want Jaebum to tease him the rest of the week for doing so. He finishes wrapping the bandages and fastens it with a metal clip, tugging gently to be certain it’s secure.

“There, all finished, off you go.” Youngjae urges him to his feet and shoos him in the direction of the field.

“Shouldn't I stay a while?” Jaebum seems hesitant to leave. “To let it heal or something?”

Youngjae sighs. “Honestly hyung, someone would think you broke your leg or something. Besides, soccer players don't use their arms, do they?”

“No,” Jaebum mutters sheepishly as he heaves himself off the bench and shuffles towards the field where his coach and teammates are anxiously waiting. “Thanks Youngjae.”

Youngjae grunts softly. “No problem, captain.”

-

Youngjae’s teeth catch his bottom lip, chewing it to calm the nerves. Jaebum is weaving in between two of his opponents, skillfully preventing them from stealing the ball as he advances towards the goal, the goalie poised as he stands in position to block his shot. The two teams are tied with ten seconds on the clock.

Nine.

Eight.

At four, Jaebum gives the soccer ball a powerful kick. It spins through the air as it travels majestically towards the goal. The goalie’s fingers barely brush its surface as it passes by, and...

Youngjae screams.

Jaebum is hoisted onto his teammates’ shoulders as confetti shoot through the sky, the fans hollering in either joy or dismay.

Jaebum is handed the golden trophy, which looks even brighter in the midday sun, and a medal placed around each of the players’ necks.

Youngjae cheers his name from the sidelines, for once not finding any shame in doing so. His eyes meet Jaebum’s, who is still atop his fellow players’ shoulders. “Congrats!” He shouts, and despite the roar of the stadium, he knows Jaebum understands. He raises the first place trophy in the air with a wide grin and beams.

-

The soccer season ends and Youngjae is surprised to find that he’s disappointed, despite having hours of free time now that he doesn’t have to work at practices and games. He hasn’t seen Jaebum since the day of their winning match; they didn’t share any classes, and even in the hallways he can’t seem to catch a glimpse of the handsome captain. Youngjae taps the end of his pencil to the desk. His fingers are restless and his mind even more so.

The class is dismissed, but Youngjae doesn’t remember hearing the bell. He slings the bag over his left shoulder and aimlessly shuffles out of the classroom. Outside, the sky is clear and birds flit from tree to tree, chirping a song of spring.

“Youngjae!”

The voice is familiar, and Youngjae knows who it is before he turns around to see who it belongs to. “Hyung.”

Jaebum’s chest heaves as he draws closer, still fit despite the end of the season. Youngjae waits patiently, his heart beating a little bit faster.

“Ever since the season ended, I haven’t seen you anywhere.” Jaebum’s voice is disappointed, and Youngjae can’t help but feel a little guilty, even if he’s not at fault.

“That’s not surprising. We don’t have any classes together, and the campus is huge,” he points out. “Besides, it’s not like we _need_ to see each other for any reason.”

Jaebum runs his fingers through his dark hair, his voice a little hesitant. “Yeah well, I kind of missed you, you know?” He chuckles awkwardly, as if to try to ease the tension. “I’ve been so distracted since our last game. I can’t concentrate in class and it’s so hard to fall asleep at night and I can’t stop thinking about you-”

Youngjae shyly tiptoes and places his lips against Jaebum’s cheek. “You know, you could have just asked me straightforwardly, you idiot.” He grins a little sheepishly. “It’s not like I would’ve said no.”


End file.
